The Reason
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: The reasons why Hermione shouldn't be in love with Robin and the reasons why Robin shouldn't be falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a bunch of one-shots that are making some sort of sense... Reasons for Hermione to not be on love with Robin and reasons for Robin not to like her...

Own Nohting

* * *

One: Hermione

He was in love with Marian.

Hermione shouldn't be feeling this way, the way that Robins wrapped his arms around her to teach her how to use a bow and arrow. "Like this." He pulled the string back to her ear. "And let go." His fingers slipped away and she let goof the string, the arrow flew true, hitting the target dead on. "See, good job."

She nodded and stepped to the side giving him a smile. "Good teacher." They turned to see Marian riding her horse through the forest. "I'll see if Allen can help me." She told him and walked away to find the other member of the group.

She shouldn't have these feelings towards their leader, she knew that he belong with Marian, and legend says he does. But she couldn't stop these feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

One: Robin.

She always brighten up around children.

* * *

When they made it back to camp after the fight with Guy and his men, he carried the baby into the camp. Hermione looked up confused before she rushed over to take the young child from his arms. "Where did you find him?" She asked as checked it over to see if he was okay.

"Someone let him in the woods to die." Allen stated as he walked past her. "We're not keeping him."

She acted like she didn't hear him as she bounced the child lightly in her arms. "You must be hungry." She whispered as sat down and search through her small purse that seemed to have everything she needed in it. Robing watched as she found a canvas bag that could be used for a bottle. "Much, could you go in the village and ask for some milk?" She handed him the canvas sack as he nodded. "Thank you." She handed him some coins to give to the seller and he ran off. She went back the baby as everyone watched her.

She looked up to see everyone watching her. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked back down at the baby. "You would think that they'd seen a woman with a child before?" She laughed as the baby giggled.

"You will be a good mother one day girl." John stated as he brought something for the baby to play with. "You look like a natural."

"I used to want so many children, because I was an only child, so many that I wouldn't know what to do." She smiled at the baby. "But maybe I could settle for just one or two."

Robin felt his heart jump, because even though she wasn't looking at him he felt she was talking to him. "We're not keeping the baby!" Allen shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Two: Hermione.

She was not his favorite.

* * *

"It's not a safe place." Will stated, the whole group looking at him.

"It's the forest, it's never a safe place." Hermione stated.

"Yea, but he's a she." Will pointed.

Hermione's eyes widened as Djaq blushed. "Well it's about time we get another woman." She crossed her arms over her chest. She smiled at Djaq as the younger girl smiled back. "Welcome."

"We don't need more women." Allen muttered, annoyed.

Robin shook his head at his group, he was happy that Hermione was happy. It was this warm feeling in his chest he got when he saw Marian, but it was towards Hermione.

"Why don't you take a long walk over a short ledge." Hermione growled. "Robin, tell him that Djaq is one of us." She looked at him, eyes pleading.

"That isn't fair, Hermione, you're Robin's favorite, everyone knows that." Allen stated and she blushed slightly. She always figured Much was his favorite; they were close for many years.

"Djaq can stay." Robin stated, smiling at how excited Hermione got. Hermione rushed to kiss him on the cheek and grabbed Djaq by the hand leading her away. Hermione and Djaq talked about plants that could help the sick as she fought back a blush, the tightening of her chest as she realized what she did.

That night at dinner, she looked around the fire to see Robin staring at her and her blush came back.


	4. Chapter 4

Two: Robin.

She never followed orders.

* * *

He watched as she paced back in forth. He knew she, by nature wouldn't leave well enough alone. She hated that her best friend in the group, Djaq was captured, he knew that she hated that Guy of Gisborn was tied up. She was a healer by nature, she had all these medicines and she would heal the village of any illness, and she hated the torture that the Sheriff did to his prisoners.

He admired her for it, her strong willingness to do something; it was turning into feelings he didn't know what to do with. He loved Marian, always had, he couldn't wait to come back from war so he could marry her. Then he met Hermione, and slowly he began to love both women and he was confused.

"I cannot sit here and do nothing Robin." She growled, glaring at him, arms crossed. The others decided to stay away from her as she glowed with anger. Little John several times tried to calm her down, acting as the father figure but she would just shout at him. "I'm leaving." She stated after a few moments of silence.

"And where do you think you're gonna go?" He asked her, curious. "You've never been to the palace except once, you always stayed here you wont be able to rescue Djaq if you get caught to." He told her.

"Well I'm sure there's someone in the village you can use some help, it isn't like we are so busy." She walked away, not caring for an answer. He watched her go, his heart clenched with worry as she walked over the hill and was gone.

And hour later she came back, Djaq in tow as they talk amicably about something, and Robin raised an eyebrow. "I told you not to go to the castle."

Hermione stared at him and shrugged. "You said I didn't know what I would be doing if I went. Djaq had already escaped and we came back together." Djaq nodded and he felt like there was more to the story. But what he felt more was pride in his female members, most importantly Hermione. She smiled at him and his breath was caught for a moment, before he made himself breath again. He shouldn't like her.


	5. Chapter 5

Three: Hermione.

She let Marian have him.

* * *

Hermione watched him from the tree line, Robin sitting in the slope of the hill beside a small tree as he watched the small village below. She sighed, her heart breaking at the sight of him, she walked over and sat down beside him. "You have two choices." She whispered, as he listened, still watching the wedding procession. "You can go same the love of your life, Marian or go save Nottingham."

"What do you think I should do?" He asked, looking at her, his eyes sad as he stared at her. "Which one do I pick over the other?"

"Well you could save Nottingham and hope to kill Guy later to get her back." She shrugged. "Or you can go save her Robin." She whispered, it was almost an order. "Save her and we can save Nottingham." She squeezed his hand before letting it go, she stood back up. "Better hurry they don't give you a lot of time to object."

He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Hermione." He pulled her close for a hug. She sighed, as she felt like crying. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek and looked towards the village.

"Go be her savior." She pushed him lightly on shoulder and walked away, not answering to his calls for her to turn around. That night, Nottingham was saved, Marian was not married and she couldn't look Robin in the eyes.

She ignored him for the few days afterwards, enough that the rest of the group was confused at the unusual silence between them. "It's nothing, I just don't have anything to say." She stated as she went for a walk and didn't come back for several hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Three: Robin.

She was the better friend than he was.

* * *

Hermione was quiet now; he noticed when Marian had joined the group, making it larger. She was polite to Marian; so much he didn't think Marian knew that Hermione had the cold shoulder against the other woman most of the time. But he noticed and everyone else

Hermione would go off with one or both of them every so often so she would have time away form Marian and Robin suspected time from him. He knew that his feelings for Hermione equaled his feelings for Marian and he saw Hermione looking at him, with sad eyes. He didn't know what to do.

Then one day, they got word of group of bandits in the forest, and they were ready to make sure they wouldn't hurt anyone. Robin and his gang had their swords, bows and staff ready. "Who are you?"

"We solemnly swear that we're up to no good." A voice stated, his height under his cloak said he was about Robin's height if not a bit taller.

He heard Hermione gasp beside him. "Mischief Managed." She stated out loud and both sides were quiet for a moment before the leader of the other group tore off his cloak.

"Out of all the bloody people in the world, I run in you." The red head gave a cheeky grin as he sheathed his sword and Hermione dropped her bow. They ran to each and hugged each other tightly.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered through tears as Robin and the other put away their weapons.

"That makes two of us." The red laughed, as they pulled apart. "Out laws Granger, didn't your Mum raise you better?"

She snorted. "Fred Weasley, does your mother know that your in the woods playing with bandits?" She raised an eyebrow. "You're never to old for her to bend you over her knee."

Robin watched as the red head, Fred blushed as he looked at him. "Has she told you about her growing up. I've got stories."

Robin smiled, his heart clenched at the sight of this other man making Hermione smile. She hasn't smiled around him since Marian joined. "No, but I'm interested in hearing them."

Hermione blushed. "Fred, these are my friends. "Robin, Marian, Djaq, Will, Little John and sadly, Allen." She pointed to all of them, joking with Allen.

Fred nodded in turn to each other them. "I've got Cedric," He stopped to look at Hermione. "I was as shocked as you are, but he's here. There's Remus, Tonks, Sirius and a few others at camp. These are just some we picked up." He gestured to the other behind him.

"Everyone?" She asked, shocked. Everyone who was considered dead was here.

He wrapped and around her shoulder and kissed her head. "Yup, the whole family. Come let's introduce your friends. We've got stories." He led them away and Robin felt jealous even more, glaring every time Fred or Hermione wasn't looking.

Later on that night they returned to camp, Hermione coming back a few hours later, only Robin was up. "Thought you would've stayed with your family." He whispered, the sound of jealousy and hurt in his voice.

She looked at him for a moment as she sat down across from him and shrugged. "I can have more than one family Robin." She looked at Marian sleeping. "I thought about it. Just leaving, it's feeling a bit crowded."

"Why didn't you?" He asked, he was angry for her saying so but he couldn't blame her for wanting to leave.

She sighed and shrugged. "I don't know." She looked back at him. "But I hope I didn't make a mistake." She got up and went to her cot, leaving him alone for his watch. He watched her sleep until it was time to wake up Little John for his turn.

"She stayed for you." John stated in a gruff voice, he saw Robin's confused look. "You know what I'm talking about, even though you picked Marian, she's still your friend."


	7. Chapter 7

Four: Hermione.

He would never accept her when he finds out she's a witch.

* * *

Hermione paced through the barn as they were trapped inside. She wasn't angry at Much for trying to do something nice for Robin's birthday. It was sweet of him really. She didn't begrudge him at all. But she hated feeling trapped, she could get them out with her magic, but Little John was afraid of magic and it would possibly turn them all against her.

She couldn't afford that, not in this time setting. Where the thought of witches scared everyone to death. She finally just sat down next to Much and placed her head on his shoulder. "We need a plan." She whispered.

"There are hundreds of men out there, wanting Robin's head." Little John stated, as he crossed his arms. "We don't need a plan, we need a miracle."

Hermione remained quiet as she thought to herself, she glanced around she caught Robin's eyes. She gave him a small smiled before looking away. Djaq caught her eyes next and she knew what the Turkish girl was thinking, she had seen Hermione use magic before, it was what helped her escaped from the Sheriff's hold over a year ago. But they both kept it a secret.

A few hours later, Djaq suggests doing a Kalila and Dimna Night, where they tell all of their secrets. Hermione remained quiet as she listened to everyone, not speaking. It was her turn and she didn't know what to say. "I…" She looked at Robin and she knew she couldn't say it. She turned to Djaq, seeing her nod. Hermione knew that if they ever got out of there alive, Robin would always be with Marian. She took deep breaths, in out, in out. She stood up and she let her wand slide out of her sleeve.

"I was hit by a curse and sent over a thousands of years into the past and I'm a witch and I'm not about to let us die in a barn." She turned and walked to the door and peeked out. She gave one last glance of the group and smiled meekly. "I'm sorry I kept this from you." She pulled opened the door and shot out a curse. She closed the door behind her and they could hear a battle go on outside.

They were stuck with shock, some with fear. Hermione knew that it would be a shock to them when she told them. She really didn't want to start the Witch hunting's for another few years but she couldn't let them die. She heard the door open up behind her and battles cried form her friends as they fought against the assassins around her.

By dawn, most of the assassins were dead or had ran off, leaving Hermione leaning against the bar, nursing her arm was an arrow shot her. Djaq had come to give her help, knowing the longest. Hermione looked down at Allen came running into the field to tell them that the Sheriff and them had taken Marian to kill the king. "Are you able to come?" Robin asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"Are you sure it's wise to bring a witch?" She asked, as Djaq bandaged her arm.

"I think this witch proved herself before time and time again." Robin smiled and helped her to walk as they grabbed the left over horses and rode to the boating docks to sail for the Holy Lands


	8. Chapter 8

Four Robin:

When he needed her the most, she was gone. When she needed him the most, he didn't know.

* * *

Marian was dead and they were making their way back to England. Hermione was nowhere to found. He was angry with Gisbourne for killing Marian, he was angry at Marian for let him kill her, Robin was furious at Hermione, she left him when he needed her the most. He needed her shoulder to cry on, to hold onto, to put all his love into. But she was gone, abandoning him when he needed her the most.

When they made it to England, he went straight after Guy and they fought. It wasn't until the day after they had returned home, the Friar now part of their group that he saw her again. His heart jumped, but he was still angry with her. The others flocked around her but she took a step back, not looking at them. "I'm just trying to get pass." She stated.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Little John asked the question, everyone wanted to know. She look like she hadn't eaten a good meal in weeks, her cheeks almost hollow, purple circles under her eyes, her lip busted open. Her clothes were tattered and her hair was knotted.

She looked up and glared at them, sending chills up their spines. They knew she was a witch, they've seen what she could do when she was angered. "I was captured in the Holy Lands and sold into slavery, passed around like a rag until I came to Nottingham." Her glared turn towards Robin and he felt instantly guilty. "I had been fighting one of the Sheriff's men, back in the Holy Lands, I had killed him and someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed for help, but no one came."

"Hermione." Robin whispered, stepping forward, but she just stepped back. She took the chords from around her neck, the ones with their symbol etched into it.

"So much for Robin Hood." She whispered as she let them fall to the floor and she walked around them and into the woods.

"Robin, you can't just let her go!" John shouted, but Robin just stared after her. He needed her, he needed to be stronger after Marian's death, but she needed him to protect her and he failed her. His heart sank, the only person left in the world that he loved and he felled her.

Later on that night he went searching for, knowing she couldn't have made it far. He tracked her back to the cave that they had hidden at when the Sheriff and his men were after the Night watchmen. Hermione was camping out there. "Hermione?" Robin asked out.

"I want you to leave." She ordered, walking out of the cave, glaring at him. "You're good at that."

"That is not fair!" He shouted at her, his anger coming back again. "Marian was dying, Gisbourne had killed her."

"Yea I heard, I'm sorry, I would've helped but I was literally tied up at that moment." She stated.

"If I would've known I would have come and saved you Hermione. You know I would have."

"You know I what I know Robin?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she stepped closer, only a few feet from him. "I know that if I could've saved her, you would've been married to her. If you could've saved me, you would've left her to die without you. You cannot have both."

"I love you both." He stated, reaching for her hand but she pulled away.

"I think you should leave." She replied, looking away. "It's late and I need to ward off the cave for the night. "Go back to camp." She turned and walked back into the cave, with a wave of her hands, Robins watched as she put up the wards to protect her.

"I would have saved you Hermione. When you needed me the most." He stated one last time before walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Five: Hermione.

He had hurt her, but she always forgave him.

* * *

She would sit with the small group of outlaws, smiling at Much as they made dinner together. She had known about his feelings towards the new girl Kate, but she could see Kate had some for Robin. She would sigh and continued to smile even after Robin came back. She avoided his stares as she talked with the others.

She started to visit the group against after a few weeks alone for her to heal. They one occasion had sought her out, to ask for help for medicine and when their clothes needed help. They never told Kate or Tuck about Hermione being a witch, it wasn't their right to know.

One day, she was in her cave, fixing some potions to help the village south of Nottingham with an illness when Little John and Allan brought Robin in. "He got really hurt in a fight." Little John told her. "He's been reckless lately and we don't know what to do."

She nodded and sighed. She glanced over to Robin's body, they had laid it on her cot, and he was unconscious from the head wound. "I'll look after him, just don't do anything stupid until he's back on his feet." She told them with a smile as they nodded and left. She watched them leave and put her wards back up. If someone wanted to kill Robin, he was in a good state to do it in.

She got to work, quickly cleaning and sanitizing his wounds before applying medicine to them. "I have half a mind to expect that they did this to you." She muttered.

"They did." He coughed, moving slightly to look at her.

"Well, some friends they are." She muttered as she cut open his shirt t get the other wounds. His breathing was getting regular, that much she was happy.

"I haven't been much of one either." He stated, hissing as she put the medicine on him. "I was angry at Gisbourne for taking Marian from me, but I was angry you for leaving me, not thinking that you wouldn't just leave."

"What would you have wanted me to do if I wasn't taken Robin?" She asked him. "You were so in love with Marian and you expect me to just fill her slot, just like that?"

"I started to love you the moment you asked me to teach you how to use a bow." He coughed. "Since then, it's like there was my love for Marian, this girl I've known my whole life, I was suppose to marry her and then you… the witch that stole my heart."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter now. I heard that you and Isabella have a secret romance. And than there's Kate who's madly in love with you."

"I kissed Isabella." He told her the truth. "But every time I looked at another woman, I saw your face. I don't know what to do anymore. I want you back."

"You never had me Robin. You had Marian." She whispered. "You were always suppose to be with Marian."

"I want to be with you." Robin grabbed her hand. "Hermione please?"

She sighed and sat back, looking away. "You left me Robin, when I needed you the most, I stepped back and let you be in love with Marian, I didn't fight for you. I'm not from this time, I could be taken back any moment, or someone could find out that I'm a…" She didn't want to say witch loud incase anyone could hear through her wards. "I would be killed on the spot and so could you and everyone else."

"I will fight for you." He whispered, squeezing her hand.

She snorted. "You're not doing much fighting now are you?" She tilted her head sideways and stared at him.

"I will always fight for you." He stated in a firm voice this time. "I will not lose you, ever again."

She sighed, and bit her lip in thought. "Okay. I'll give you another chance. But heed my warning Robin of the Hood, hurt me again, I will end your life myself." She stated. " I wont really kill you, probably just hex you."

He smiled. "I can live with that." He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Five: Robin

When she agreed to 'death do us part', he knew she wouldn't let him go without a fight.

* * *

He had pulled the Friar to the side early that morning and they had gone for a walk. "I have a feeling that the Sheriff is going to pull something soon and I want you to do something for me."

"Anything, what is it?" Tuck asked.

"I want you to marry Hermione and me. If there's a chance that one of is killed, I want us to be married." Robin stated.

"Were you not married before?" Tuck asked. "To Marian?"

Robin shook his head. "She died before we could. I was in love with both of them but Hermione always pushed me towards Marian and I loved Marian longer. But Hermione is here, she is with me now and I think she has waited long enough for me."

Tuck smiled and nodded. "Very well, shall we do this soon?"

Robin smirked. "They're ready back at camp if you are." He led the Friar back to camp to see Hermione and everyone there.

Tuck stood between them and started. "We have gathered together today to unite these two people…" The service was short and Robin rushed to kiss Hermione when it was time. Holding her close to him, he didn't want to let her go. They only pulled away because of the need for air, but he still held her in his arms. They smiled as their friends laughed and littered them with flowers.

A few days later, Robin and Guy were fighting in the cellar and Guy was killed. Robin had been stabbed with a poison knife. When they had gotten everyone out of Nottingham, the castle destroy, Robin turn towards Hermione, seeing her helping people. "Hermione." He called his wife, she quickly ran towards him. "I don't think I have much time." He told her about the fight and the wound in a short whisper.

"To hell that you are getting away from me that easily." She growled and pulled out an assortment of potions. "Do you not think I wasn't ready for this day to come?" She handed him a potion and ordered him to drink it. "And keep it down, you're not going to like it."

"My wife is so mean to me." He grumbled as they walked into the forest, she was holding him up as they walked to somewhere safe. He had taken the potion and was waiting for it to take affect. "I will I know if it's working?"

"Trust me, you'll know." She told him as she sat him down on a tree stump, near a small ditch. She watched him as she got out more potions to heal his wounds. His face paled and he rolled over and started to vomit into the ditch, She winced as she listened to him. "It's working." She told him and after a few minutes he rolled back over and leaned up against the tree. "Drink this." She handed him another one.

"I don't like your potions." He told her.

"It'll get the bad taste out of your mouth." She explained as she got a good look at his knife wound. She cleaned it up with a scrap of clothing and dripped a few drops of another potion on the wound. He hissed as the wound closed up. "Sorry, should warn you it would hurt."

He drank the new potion and the cool minty taste was much better than the other one. He finished the potion and handed it back to her. His stomach felt instantly better and he smiled. "I love your potions."

She smiled and shook her head. "That better not be all that you love, Husband." He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. "I wasn't going to lose you again." She told him, serious again as she stared at him.

"You fought for me after all." He joked, kissing her lightly. "No, I wasn't gonna leave you, we have children to raise and years together before I leave this earth."

"Good." She kissed him deeply. She pulled away and laid her head against his chest. "To death do us part."

"To death do us part." He restated, holding her close.


End file.
